Uncertainty
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot and Olivia need to get over their fear and uncertainty...will they be able to? Just a one-shot! E/O all the way.


Olivia looked across her desk at her partner. He was bent over the paperwork on his desk and every few minutes she heard him make a sound she couldn't quite place. Exasperation? Frustration? She knew how much he had always hated to do paperwork, but his attitude had gotten worse in the past four months since his divorce had been final. She knew he felt displaced and out of sorts. She had thought that by now he would have settled into a routine. He'd been separated for almost a year before the divorce. He'd had his own place for 16 months now. He should be settled; happy to be a free man. She knew _she_ was happy he was a free man.

Maybe it was sexual tension. She wasn't sure how often he and Kathy had had sex, and frankly she didn't want to know, but she didn't think he had dated anyone the entire time they were separated, or since he'd been divorced. And she knew a man like Elliot would have _needs_. So he'd be left to self-serve. She closed her eyes, picturing a naked Elliot Stabler…maybe in the shower…water running down his body, his hand wrapped around…

"Hey." Something hit her in the head, disturbing her mental image. Her eyes flew open and her cheeks flushed. She looked across and saw Elliot staring at her.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I swear I heard you moan." He said, a scowl on his face.

Olivia laughed uncomfortably, picking up the wadded ball of paper he had thrown at her. "You're imagining things."

He continued to stare at her a few moments longer and then dropped his eyes to his paperwork. "Why is there so goddamned much paperwork all the time?" He growled.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief that his attention had shifted away from her. Her sexy dreams about her partner were going to get her in trouble one of these days. Best to leave those at home. Still…she was left to wonder why he hadn't made any move to ask her out. They were close, incredibly close. They flirted…she know she'd caught him staring at her. Often. There was some level of attraction to each other. But she didn't want to be the one to make the first move. She wasn't _absolutely_ certain he felt the same attraction she did, and she wasn't certain that he was ready to move on. So she'd have to wait for him to see what was standing right in front of him.

Or maybe she'd have to give him a little push.

"Hey." She said, throwing the wadded up ball of paper back at him, nailing him in the forehead. His head jerked up. "Let's go out for drinks after work. We've earned it."

He started to shake his head, just like she knew he would.

"El. What the hell else do you have to do?" She knew it was brutal, but she really wanted him to go. She looked over at Fin and Munch. "We're going out for drinks after work. I'm buying." She said. She looked back at Elliot with a triumphant look on her face as Fin and Munch both said they were in. "C'mon. I'm buying and everyone is going. Now you have to go."

Elliot let out another sight. "Fine." The truth was, he didn't really have anything else to do and the thought of going home to an empty apartment wasn't appealing at all. Before his divorce, life had always been busy. When he wasn't working, he was rushing home or to a school play or a sporting event…always something. Now, it was a lot of nights watching sports and eating take-out.

EOEOEOEOEO

Just a few hours later, they were sitting around a semi-circular booth at Mahoney's. Casey was in the middle, with Munch and Fin to her right and Olivia and Elliot to her left. They had already gone through two pitchers of beer and Elliot excused himself to go to the bathroom. Olivia watched him as he walked away.

"His ass looks great in those jeans." Casey leaned over and whispered to her.

Olivia jerked her head back towards Casey. "What? I wasn't…"

"Jeez Benson. In denial much?"

"Casey." She said in a pleading tone. "There is nothing going on between me and Elliot." As she said the words, it almost made her angry. "Believe me. Nothing."

"Well..." Casey started but Olivia quickly jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. Munch and Fin were listening intently.

"I'm going to get another couple pitchers of beer." Olivia said, sliding out of the booth.

Munch laughed. "It's always fun to watch those two pretend like there's nothing between them."

"Yeah. I always thought the two of them would hook up once Elliot's divorce was final." Casey said, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I was wrong."

Fin shook his head. "I don't want to think about Stabler hooking up with anyone man."

Elliot was walking back towards the booth so they quickly changed the subject. He slid into the booth and heard them talking about court today.

"Where's Liv?" He was worried that she had left, after she had been the one to drag him out.

"She's getting more beer." Said Munch, motioning towards the bar.

Elliot looked over and saw Olivia leaning against the bar, her elbows resting lightly on the top as she chatted with the bartender. _Jesus_. She was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged every damn curve of her body. Her shirt had ridden up slightly as she leaned up on the bar, and he could see a little sliver of skin on her lower back. He swallowed hard and looked away. He shouldn't be checking out his partner like this. She was his partner….nothing more. His juvenile fantasies had no place here and he tried to focus back on the conversation.

When he looked back at Munch and Fin, he could see a big grin on Munch's face.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Munch, shaking his head. He wasn't going to get into it with him.

Elliot took a sip of beer, finishing the glass. "What's taking so long?" He turned back towards the bar and saw Olivia talking to some guy at the bar. He wasn't standing particularly close to her, but Elliot could see his eyes rove down to her chest as he spoke to her and he felt his blood start to boil. This guy was completely checking her out.

"Who's she talking to?" he blurted out.

Everyone at the table glanced over at the bar. "That's Chris Harrison. New guy from Homicide."

Casey couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire, knowing Elliot's jealous side was starting to show through. "Wow. I wouldn't kick him out of bed." She said, a big grin on her face.

"That's not saying much." Joked Fin and Casey slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed.

Elliot wasn't paying attention. He was watching Olivia as she laughed and pulled out her phone. He saw Chris bring out his phone and start typing something in. Was she giving him her phone number? _Unbelievable_.

He saw her motion towards the pitchers of beer and nod her head towards the table. He nodded and said something and she picked up the pitchers and walked back to the table. She hesitated, waiting for Elliot to stand up so she could slide in, but he didn't move.

"Are you going to slide over or let me in?" she asked.

Elliot mumbled something and stood up, letting her slide in next to Casey. She picked up a pitcher and refilled everyone's glass, glancing over at Elliot as she did.

"What?" she asked. She could tell he wanted to say something.

"Did you give that guy your phone number?"

Olivia smiled. Elliot was certainly predictable. He was always giving her the third degree about every guy she dated. It was all under the guise that he was concerned about her, but it had always made her wonder if it was something more. This might be the push he needed. "Yes, I did."

"Are you going to go out with him?"

Olivia shrugged. "If he calls."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Of course he's going to call." She drove him crazy sometimes. She was absolutely gorgeous with her olive skin and deep brown eyes, curves everywhere and legs for days. She was sexy as hell and yet sometimes, she seemed absolutely oblivious to the stares she got. Maybe she tuned it out due to the job.

"We'll see." She took a sip of beer and turned back to Casey, letting her partner stew beside her.

"But you don't even know him." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's the point of a date." She shook her head and laughed.

"Is there still that unspoken rule about the third date?" Munch asked, facing Casey and Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Third date?"

"Yeah. That women won't sleep with a guy until the third date."

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and laughed. "How long has it been since you dated?" Casey asked.

John laughed. "Apparently a long time. So you ladies aren't holding out that long anymore?"

Olivia leaned over. "John. I love you but I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you." She could see Elliot listening intently next to her, but she pointedly ignored him.

"Well, at least you're admitting you have a sex life Benson." He turned to Casey. "Are you willing to share? I have to live vicariously through you two because Fin doesn't tell me shit."

Fin took a sip of beer. "Damn right."

Casey shook her head. "Not a chance."

Elliot scowled. "Can we please change the subject?" He was going to kill Munch for bringing up the subject because now the only thing he could think about was Olivia going out with this Harrison guy and taking him to bed. And even though he had no right, it was pissing him off.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was sitting at his desk a couple of days later, trying to sort out the kids schedule so he could figure out when they could some over and stay with him. He was frustrated because it seemed like they had some kind of event every damn day. He didn't notice that Olivia had come back from the locker room until he heard her open her desk drawer. He looked up, startled at the sound, and was about to say something, but he stopped before he could even start.

Olivia was standing in front of him, leaning over her desk slightly as she dug items out of one purse and put them in the other. She was wearing a curve hugging, light blue dress, and his first thought was that he would never let one of his daughters wear a dress like that. It was sleeveless with a scooped neck, curving low on her breasts and showing lots of cleavage. It hugged her waist and the curve of her hips, and although he couldn't see the bottom behind her desk, he imagined lots of long bare leg was showing.

" _Jesus_."

Olivia looked up at him, raising her eyebrows and he realized he must have said that out loud. She gave him a small smile. "I guess that means you like this dress."

"That's a dress? It looks like someone wrapped a bandage around your body." He kicked himself mentally. _Why the hell did he just say that?_ He shouldn't be staring at her like this but he couldn't stop himself.

She gave him a strange look, and he was sure she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Are you going out?" he asked. Something else that was none of his business.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I guess you were right. Chris called."

"Oh." He didn't want to be right.

As if on cue, Chris Harrison walked into the squad room. "Olivia." She turned and took a few steps towards him and Elliot wanted to groan. The back of her dress scooped down lower than the front, and all he could see what smooth, tan skin. _Shit._ And he'd been right about the length of her dress. It stopped above the knee, but still plenty of long, tan legs ending in spiky heels.

"You look amazing." Chris said, a big smile on his face as he let his eyes rove from her feet all the way up her body. Elliot wanted to punch him in the face.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me grab my bag." She walked back over to her desk and saw Elliot's eyes watching her. "Good night El." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and walked out with Chris before he could even find his voice and tell her goodbye.

EOEOEOEOEO

A week had gone by, and Elliot hadn't seen a reappearance of Chris Harrison. He'd never asked her about her date. He didn't want to know. Of course, just because he hadn't seen him didn't mean they hadn't gone out again.

He was sick and tired of eating take-out by himself. He'd been thinking about cooking tonight, but cooking for one was so depressing. He and Olivia didn't spend that much time together outside of work, unless they went out for drinks with the guys. But maybe…just maybe…he could invite her to come over for a home cooked meal.

"Hey." He said, getting her attention.

She looked up at him. "Hey."

"So, I was thinking that I was going to make some home-made pasta tonight and watch the Rangers game. It would be more fun to cook for two. Do you want to come over?"

Olivia was surprised by the invitation, and her face must have showed it.

"If you don't want to, I get it. It was just a last minute thing." Elliot quickly back peddled when he saw the look on her face.

"No. It sounds really good. I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a long time."

Elliot started to smile.

"But I'm sorry. I already have plans tonight. Rain check?" she asked.

Eliot's smile faded. "Going out with Harrison again?"

Olivia hesitated. "Nah. We went out a couple of times but no chemistry. I'm going out with a friend of Casey's."

"Oh." Is all he said. Since when did she have such an active dating life? Did she always date this much and he had just never noticed?

Olivia felt badly. She could tell he was really disappointed. "I mean it. I'd love to do that sometime."

Elliot shrugged. "OK. Sometime." He stood up. "I've got to get going." He had no place to be, but he didn't think he could stand it watching Olivia come down from the cribs dressed to the nines for another date. "See you later."

Elliot walked out of the precinct and headed towards home. He tried to take his mind off Olivia, but she was all that he could think about. He thought back over the years…and wondered about his feelings for her. He had kept telling himself that they were close because they were partners. That they had a level of trust and understanding, unspoken communication and deep friendship because of the job. Every day they put their lives in each other's hands…and their lives were irrevocably intertwined.

He sighed heavily…he knew his feelings for Olivia were stronger than that. He was attracted to her. He had been for a long time. But he had shoved those feelings down deep. They had no place. He was a married man. He stopped walking. He _was_ a married man. Was…as in the past. He was free to do whatever he wanted. So why had he worked so hard to keep his feelings for his partner under wraps?

 _Fear. Uncertainty._

Two traits that most people would never equate with Elliot Stabler. He thought about all the ways he could fail her. He thought about their partnership. He thought about the kind of man she deserved. She deserved better than him. A divorced father of four with anger issues was not the right kind of man for her. She could have any man she wanted.

 _So why is she alone?_

He knew she had issues with commitment; with intimacy. He wondered what she was like during sex. He imagined her wild…untamed. In control.

He shook his head before any more images of Olivia assaulted him. He started walking back home, wondering how things were going on her date and if she'd take him to bed.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

A couple more weeks had passed, and he knew that Olivia had gone out on at least one more date with Casey's friend. She had shown up at a crime scene when they were on call, dressed in another fitted dress, black this time. She had looked drop dead gorgeous, and he'd almost come to blows with a few young uniformed cops that couldn't keep their damn thoughts to themselves.

He also knew she was going to see him again this weekend. He had overheard her talking about it with Casey. It hit him hard. He thought back to Munch's question….had Olivia already welcomed him into her bed. He didn't want to think about the answer. Because he knew he wasn't going to like it.

They had been busy with several new cases and he had even managed to have the kids this past weekend. He hadn't had a chance to ask her over for dinner again, but it seemed like she was busy.

As if reading his mind, she called out to him, trying to get his attention.

"Elliot."

"Yeah." He said, looking up at her and seeing her smiling at him.

"I'd like to take you up on that dinner you promised me. Home-made pasta, wasn't it?"

"I don't think I promised you dinner." He said.

Olivia was happy to see his cocky attitude had returned. He'd been in such a mood in the past few weeks. Honestly, they'd barely spoken outside of casework, and it had been bothering her.

"Oh, I think you did."

"Hey, you've been too busy for me. I get it." He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, and he regretted the way it sounded.

Olivia's smile faded. "Oh. OK." She said, looking back down at her paperwork on her desk. She'd been trying to go out, trying to forget about her feelings for Elliot. It was obviously not going to happen, so she had to let him go. But she didn't plan on losing their friendship too.

"Liv." She looked up, seeing a cocky smile on his face again. "Tonight. 7PM. You bring the wine."

She smiled, wondering about his sudden change of heart. "Wouldn't miss it."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia showed up promptly at 7. She'd actually arrived a few minutes early, but he had loitered downstairs, not wanting to seem too eager. But the truth was that she was excited to spend the evening with Elliot, even if it was just a casual night of dinner and a hockey game. Even thought she'd been dating more than she had over the past year or so, she still couldn't stop thinking about Elliot. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, and she'd found herself wondering if she should tell him how she felt. She'd gone over the pros and cons in her mind and couldn't come to terms with what she should do. She was feeling things she never felt before.

 _Fear. Uncertainty_.

Two traits on one would attribute to Badass Benson. But when it came to matters of love, she wasn't such a badass. She just wanted what everyone else wanted. To feel unconditional love. To trust someone enough to open up to them…to be the person that mattered most in their life. She thought Elliot could be that person for her. But she worried that she couldn't be what he needed. She had too much baggage. She shut people out. She never wanted to be vulnerable.

But she thought with Elliot…she might. She might be able to let someone else be in control. To take care of her. She found herself wondering what he would be like during sex. She smiled, imagining he would be his normal, cocky, arrogant self. Dominant, but not selfish. She imagined he would be the kind of man that would care more about her pleasure then his own.

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about Elliot that way. They were friends. Partners.

She knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't be able to see her thoughts in her face.

He opened the door quickly, almost as if he'd been waiting for her by the door.

"You startled me." She said, laughing as she walked through the door. She handed him two bottles of wine and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Two bottles?"

She shrugged. "Thought we might get thirsty."

"Well, I have some beer for during the game. You can't watch hockey and drink wine." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, and Olivia found herself looking at the way his jeans hugged his ass and his fitted t-shirt stretched across his back and around his biceps. God, that man was hard all over the place. She swallowed thickly, trying to focus her thoughts.

"Oh, you're serious about that hockey thing."

Elliot turned to face her, a scowl on his face. "You're not?"

She shrugged. "It's fine." She saw his eyes rove over her body and she shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her jeans and black t-shirt. "Am I not dressed appropriately for a hockey game?"

Elliot huffed. He'd see her dressed for her dates, but he was happy with the way her jeans and t-shirt were hugging her body. "Where's your jersey?" he asked, looking for a reason to have so blatantly checked her out.

"My jersey?"

"Yeah, your Rangers jersey."

She laughed. "I don't have one."

"We'll fix that. Follow me." He headed towards the back of his apartment and Olivia assumed they were heading to his bedroom. She hesitated a second and then followed him. _Get a grip Benson_. What did she think? He was going to lure her back to his bedroom and attack her? _Only in her dreams_.

When she stepped into his room, she saw he had two Rangers jerseys on the bed, and he picked one up. He pointed at her t-shirt. "Take it off."

"What?" Olivia said, almost choking at his words.

He walked over towards her and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. "Take it off." He lifted it slightly, expecting to see the white of a tank top underneath, but saw only bare skin. He dropped it quickly. "Uh. Sorry. I thought…you always wear a tank top under your shirts…you…" He took a step back. "Never mind." He handed her the jersey. "You can change into this later."

Olivia was started that he had grabbed her t-shirt like that. They never touched…at least not more than they had to. And for him to grab her shirt and pull it up like that…that certainly never happened. But she found herself interested about why he had chosen to do it. With a boldness she didn't really feel, she grabbed the hem of her shirt. "El. You've seen me change my shirt a million times." She yanked the t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the bed, smiling a little when she saw Elliot trying hard not to look.

Elliot, for one, was thankful for peripheral vision. He could see the dark bronze skin and the swell of her breasts encased in the white lace bra. And although he had seen her change on numerous occasions, he'd never felt this low burn in his groin like he did now. "I'd better check on dinner." He said, quickly walking out of the room.

Olivia pulled her jersey over her head, smiling at how flustered Elliot had been. She grabbed the other jersey and walked back towards the kitchen. She dropped the jersey on the couch and sat down. "Need any help in there?"

"Nah. I got it under control." She heard the pop of the wine cork, and a few minutes later, Elliot came in carrying two glasses. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." He said, handing her a glass.

EOEOEOEOEO

Dinner had been wonderful and they pushed back from the table, starting to clean up the dishes. They had managed to finish off one and a half bottles of wine and Olivia felt a nice little buzz. They set the dishes on the counter and Elliot told her to leave them because the game was starting. When they walked back into the living room, Olivia picked up the other Rangers jersey. She turned towards Elliot, a devilish gleam in her eyes

"Take it off Stabler." She said, moving towards him and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. "I showed you mine…"

Elliot raised his eyebrows, surprised at how bold she was being. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head without a second thought. He saw Olivia lick her lips, and he smiled, wondering if she knew she had done it. She moved closer to him, bunching the jersey in her hands, and he could smell her shampoo. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply…Olivia always had a scent that was unique to her and whenever he was close enough to her, he inhaled it like a drug.

Olivia pulled the jersey over his head and shoulders, trailing her fingers lightly across his arms as she helped him put the jersey on. Her knuckles dragged across his abdomen as she pulled it down over his waist, and his breath hitched and his muscles contracted under her touch. He didn't know what the hell was going on here, but she had definitely done that on purpose. She pulled the jersey over his hips and stepped back.

"That's better." She turned and went back to the couch, curling her legs underneath her as she sat down. "I should have brought some leggings or sweatpants so I could get comfortable." She said. Her tight jeans were less than comfortable after a big pasta dinner and some wine.

"I can lend you some sweats." Elliot said. He had images of her shimmying out of her jeans and he found himself wondering what she had on underneath.

She smirked, and Elliot wondered if perhaps she really could read his thoughts like he thought she could sometimes. She bit her bottom lip. "You don't mind?"

Of course he didn't mind. The thought of her body in his clothes…he might never wash them. "I'll go get a pair for you."

She hopped up off the couch. "Just tell me where they are. I think I can manage to put them on myself."

He felt his face flush slightly…how did she know that he was itching to tell her to _take them off_ once again? "They're on the shelf in the closet."

Once she had left the room, Elliot rested his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his hands over his face. All this flirting…what the hell was going on? It was just him. She was giving as much as she was getting. And he was getting so turned on by all of it. When her hand had brushed his stomach, it took all of his controls not to grab her and kiss the smile off her face.

 _She was going to be the death of him._

Olivia reached up and grabbed a pair of Elliot's sweats. She made sure they had a drawstring, because they were definitely going to be big on her and she didn't need any wardrobe malfunctions. She unzipped her jeans and wrestled them over her hips, kicking them off. She caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on the closet door and smiled when she looked at her choice of underwear. The white lace scrap of material was hardly worth the effort, and she thought about her decision to wear them over here tonight. Maybe she _was_ hoping for a wardrobe malfunction.

She pulled the sweats up over her hips and tied the drawstring at the waist. As tight as they were, they still dropped down to her hips, resting just above her hipbones. She leaned over and rolled them up at the bottom so she wasn't tripping over them, and headed back out to the living room.

Elliot smiled when he saw her. "Those look like clown pants. How are those even staying up?"

Olivia lifted the jersey, baring a patch of bronze skin. "They're called hips." She said, dropping the jersey back in place.

Elliot groaned inwardly. It would only take one good tug and those pants would be on the ground.

He motioned next to him on the couch. "Well, sit down. The games started." She sat down, leaving some space between them, and curled her legs beneath her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better."

EOEOEOEOEO

The game had been on for about an hour, and Olivia caught herself yawning. All of that pasta and wine had made her sleepy, and she and Elliot had been pretty quiet watching the game. She found herself lying down on the couch, her feet digging into Elliot's thigh.

"Hey. Knock it off."

"I can't help it. I've got long legs."

"No shit." He said, wrapping his hands around her ankles and tugging her down slightly so her feet were in his lap. He kept his hands on her and was gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. He pushed the bottom of the sweats up slightly with his fingers, massaging the skin just above her ankles. His mind wandered, thinking about his hands wandering all the way up those long, toned legs….stroking her inner thighs…

"You OK over there?" Olivia sked, startling him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I think I heard you moan over there." She teased him with the same comment he'd made to her weeks ago.

"You're hearing things." He said, smiling back at her.

"Uh-huh." She said. She could feel the bulge in his jeans against her foot and while she couldn't be certain, she thought that maybe her partner was starting to get aroused. It made her feel a little giddy at the thought. That maybe he felt the same way she felt about him. The wine was making her feel a little bold and she moved her foot against him. She heard a sharp intake of breath as her toes grazed his erection and he looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Olivia ignored him, moving her foot lightly against him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about right now?" she whispered, pulling her bottom lip beneath her teeth after she spoke. Her eyes never left his.

Elliot hesitated a moment, surprised by the question. He was trying to decide if he should go with the truth, and if he did, what she would do. He swallowed hard as she ran her toes back up his quickly hardening member.

"I'm thinking about that white lace bra." He choked out, his eyes dropping to her chest.

She smiled, surprised that he had told her; it seemed like the truth. She thought about her next move…and surprised herself by reaching for the edge of the jersey. She watched Elliot's eyes follow her hands as she fingered the hem, and she lifted her ass off the couch slightly, wiggling the jersey up past her hips. She slowly pulled it up over her stomach and saw Elliot following the path of the jersey as she propped herself up on her elbow and pulled it up and over her head. She dropped it on the floor next to the couch and looked back at him as she laid back down.

Elliot continued to look at her, and then he dropped his eyes down, following the swell of her breasts as they disappeared into the white lace of her bra. He continued down to her stomach, and despite the fact that he hadn't even touched her, Olivia felt the muscles there contract slightly.

Her foot had stilled against him, but could feel how hard he was through his jeans. She could feel the length of him and between that and the way his eyes were opening roaming over her body, her thighs unconsciously clenched together.

"What are you doing?' he whispered. He didn't want to stop this…whatever this was…but he also needed to know that she had some kind of plan. That she knew what she was doing. They had drunk quite a bit of wine, and a few beers, but he didn't think she was drunk. He certainly hoped not because right now, he wanted her more than anything. The years of pent-up desire were being unleashed slowly, and if she took this much further, they were going to be past the point of no return.

She ignored him again. "What are you thinking about now?" She trailed her fingers over her bare stomach and then up to her lace clad breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over her peaked nipples poking through the material. She brushed her foot against him again and his entire body jolted as another rush of heat rushed through him.

" _Jesus_." He put a hand over her foot, stilling her against him. "Olivia." His voice held a warning and she smiled devilishly back at him.

"Tell me." She whispered, running her hands back down over her stomach towards the sweats she was wearing, slipping her thumbs beneath the waistband that was slung low on her hips.

His eyes followed her hands and he felt his mouth go dry. "I'm wondering what you have on beneath those sweats." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving her hands.

Olivia licked her lips, wondering if she actually had enough nerve to pull them down. She saw Elliot watching her…his eyes darkening and she could see now what she had unleashed in him. He saw her hesitate and he reached up to where the sweatpants were pooling at her ankles, tugging them lightly. They gave a little but stuck slightly at her hips.

Elliot stood up, lifting her feet as he did, and set them back down on the couch. He grabbed the hem of his jersey and Olivia watched as he pulled it up and over his head. She had seen Elliot without a shirt any number of times, but she'd never been allowed to touch, and she licked her lips at the thought of running her hands over his chest, down his abs…pulling his belt through his jeans. She started to move but Elliot rasped out.

"No." He stood over her, his eyes roving over her body. He leaned over her, one arm braced on the back of the couch and the other next to her head. His eyes moved between hers and then down to her mouth and back again. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked. His lips brushed over hers ever so slightly and she shuddered at the contact. "Tell me."

Olivia snaked her arms up around his neck and ran one hand through the short hair on the back of his head, pulling his mouth towards hers. "Kiss me." She brushed her lips against his and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, forcing her mouth open with his. He'd dreamt about her mouth against his, and he growled as she slid her tongue against his.

He pulled back. "Jesus Christ Liv." He put one hand on either bicep and pulled her up as he stood back up. When he got her on her knees, he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her against his erection. She moaned as lifted her up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"If we're going to do this, it's not going to be on the goddamn couch." He growled as he started walking towards the bedroom. Olivia's hands were all over him, running over his arms and raking down his back as he tried to make it to down the hall. Olivia trailed her tongue down to his ear and whispered. "I want you." And Elliot crashed into the wall, nearly dropping her as the tone of her voice sent another jolt through his body. _Fuck._

She crashed her mouth back on his, thinking that if Elliot was going to fuck her, she didn't really give a damn where it happened. She was amazed at how her body was throbbing with need, and they'd barely touched.

"Here. Here is good." She moaned, moving her body against his, trying to get closer. The thick material of the sweats wasn't giving her the friction she so badly desired as Elliot braced her against the wall.

"Goddamnit Olivia. I'm not going go fuck you up against the wall." He pulled back, headed back towards the bedroom. He kicked the door open and took a few awkward steps towards the bed. He ripped his mouth from Olivia's as he set her down on the bed. She was breathing heavily and her body was flushed and Elliot stared down at her, not quite believing she was lying there in his bed.

"Liv." He said again, his tone deep and his eyes dark. "Tell me that this is what you want." He had waited a long time for this and he knew he wouldn't regret it…but he had to make sure she wouldn't.

Olivia reached over with one long leg and ran her foot across the bulge in his jeans. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, and a small smile played across her lips.

Elliot's first thought was that she looked so delightfully sinful, and while he had always expected she would maybe be wild in bed, he hadn't expected the seductress he had seen tonight. She ran her tongue over her top lip and ran her eyes up from the bulge in his jeans to his eyes. "Take them off Stabler." She said, her smile turning into a wolfish grin. She dropped her tone. "Take it _all_ off."

"I think I'd like to get those sweatpants off first." He said, moving towards the bed. But Olivia put her foot against his chest, stopping him, and shook her head.

"No."

Elliot looked at her for a moment and then smiled. He reached for his belt buckle, and pulled it through the belt loops of his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper, and Olivia never took her eyes off him. He pulled his jeans down past his hips, dropping them to the floor and kicking them off. He was left standing in his black boxer briefs and Olivia held her breath as he put his hands in the waistband. He hesitated a second, actually feeling a small jolt of nerves run through his body. He hadn't made love to another woman in over twenty years…and while he wasn't nervous about his body, he wondered at the experiences that Olivia had had with other men. But it was brief and he pulled them down, freeing his erection.

Olivia let out the breathe she had been holding and felt another rush of heat run through her body. _Jesus Christ_. She shouldn't have been surprised…with that damn cocky attitude all the time and the muscles on this man…her thighs clenched together again, wondering if she would be able to take him.

"Jesus." She said breathily and Elliot's dick twitched at the sound of her voice. He smiled, moving back towards the bed.

"Yeah?"

Olivia shook her head. "Cocky son of a bitch." She said, smiling back at him.

He climbed on the bed, his legs on either side of hers, and reached down, brushing his knuckles against her stomach, causing her muscles to contact and her thighs to clench again. He ran a finger down to the drawstring of the sweatpants, looking down at her while he pulled the drawstring slowly, untying it with maddeningly slow speed.

Olivia bucked her hips up, frustrated with this slow tease.

"Goddamnit."

Elliot stood up by the side of the bed, having loosened the drawstring. "Patience." He tugged at the ankles of the sweatpants and Olivia lifted herself slightly, bracing herself with her arms. Elliot watched as they slid slowly down her hips, revealing a small white patch of lace covering her. He paused when he got them to mid-thigh. " _Well fuck me_." He whispered, his body throbbing with the need to touch her. He pulled them of over her feet and dropped them on the side of the bed and took a step back.

He let his eyes rove from her feet all the way up her long, luscious body until he met her eyes, staring back at him. " _Sweet Jesus_. Do you know how long I've dreamt of this moment?" He whispered. He still couldn't quite believe this was actually happening and he couldn't stop looking at her, as if he expected himself to wake up any minute.

Olivia stretched out her arm towards him. "Elliot." She whispered. "C 'mere."

Her voice shook him out of his reverie. Up to now, this had all been a slow tease and he was done. He crawled back over her body, crashing his mouth down over hers. "Liv." He mumbled against her mouth. "I want to…" He broke away from her mouth and buried his head in her neck, placing small kisses along her neck and down across her shoulder. "I want to taste every inch of you but right now, I just need…"

"I know." She pushed her hips up into him. "I want you Elliot. I can't wait any more."

He pushed her legs apart with his knees, and his erection was lined at her entrance, penetrating her through the thin lace of her panties and she let out a moan as he lowered her bra straps down her arms, pulling them down until her breasts were free of the lace.

"Front' she moaned, and Elliot quickly released her bra, taking her breasts into his hands. He ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples and Olivia's hips pushed against him again.

"Fuck. Quit fucking around." She moaned, continuing to push her hips up against him, wanting him inside her. She usually didn't mind foreplay, but right now, she only wanted one thing. There would be time for that during round two.

Elliot laughed lightly at her impatience. "I'm getting there."

"Not fast enough." She shot him a dirty look and then smiled. "Do I have to do everything…" she started to push up against him, but he pushed her back down with one hand on her bicep. He sat back on his knees, grasping the sides of her panties and sliding them down over her hips. He got them down far enough and she kicked them of. She let out a loud gasp as Elliot ran his fingers through her folds, her entire body jolting when he hit her clit.

"Oh God. You are so wet." Elliot moaned and his dick twitched with need. He wanted to be where his fingers were right now, but he ran them down to her entrance, making sure she was ready for him. He slid one finger in, and then another and moaned. "So tight Liv." He moaned again as her walls clenched around her fingers.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and saw her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. He ran over her clit with his thumb, drawing another loud hiss from her.

"Jesusfuckingchrist" she moaned. She started to say something else when he added a third finger and twisted his fingers around, running over her clit again with his thumb. Her orgasm hit her before she even knew it was coming, and Elliot felt her entire body tremble as she called out, liquid heat running over his fingers. Her walls clenched against his fingers, and he kept moving inside her as her body fought against him. He finally relented, pulling his fingers from her body. He leaned over, running his tongue over her stomach, and up between her breasts, causing her sensitized body to tremble. He reached he mouth as she was breathing hard, and he crashed his mouth over hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. His erection pressed against her and she let out a sound against his mouth. He didn't lift his mouth from hers as he slowly entered her and he felt her gasp. He stopped, allowing her body to adjust, and he dropped his mouth against her neck.

"Holy…" he gasped. She was tight around him and he thought he might come even though he wasn't even all the way inside her body. "Shit Liv." He panted against her. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." she gasped. "Keep going." She dug her heels into his ass, urging him in further. He pushed inside and she gasped again. He was hitting spots inside her that she never knew existed; a mixture of pleasure and pain as she stretched her. She pushed her hips up, taking him in and he let out a loud hiss as he filled her completely.

He stayed still for a moment, feeling like a young kid that had never had sex before, worried that the slightest movement would make him come.

He placed kisses along Olivia's shoulder. "You feel so good." He moaned. He felt he had control and he started to move slowly, Olivia's hips meeting his every thrust. She was digging her heels into his ass, urging him on with her words and her body, and the only sounds were their moans and the sounds of their bodies as they met. He could feel her body start to tremble beneath him, already sensitive from her first orgasm.

"Come for me Liv." He whispered in her ear. She was grabbing at his shoulders and her entire body was shuddering and he knew she was close. He quickened the pace, his hips driving into her and she let out a small yell as another orgasm ripped through her. He gasped as she bit down on his shoulder and her walls clenched around him, and his release came right after hers. He rocked into her body, the sweet release pouring from him and through him and he breathed her name out like a prayer.

Their bodies slowed, and Elliot rested his head on her chest, careful not to put his body weight on her. "Olivia." He whispered as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled his head up, moving his body up slightly, causing a small moan from her. He pulled back quickly, pulling himself out of her and she let out a small cry.

"God, are you OK?' he asked, concern on his face as he looked down at her. He laid down next to her, propped on his side. He rested his head on one bent elbow, and laid his hand flat on her stomach.

"Yes." She smiled. "Just wasn't ready for that." She said. "But it's OK."

Elliot could have kicked himself for that move. "I'm sorry. I was worried that I was hurting you."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "You weren't."

"But you were so…" his voice trailed off. "I just didn't want to hurt you Liv." He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You know, I don't have a lot of experience at this."

Olivia laughed. "Four kids says otherwise."

"No, I mean…"

Olivia let up on him a little. "I know what you mean." She said quietly, placing a kiss on his lips. "And it was amazing, like I always knew it would be."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow at her. "You've thought about us having sex before?" he said.

"Don't sound so surprised." She slapped him lightly on the chest as he traced small patterns on her stomach. "Are you telling me you've never thought about it?"

"No. I think about it all the time." He got a big smile on his face. "Probably too much."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "Really? And what's too much?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." He smiled. The smile faded and he focused his attention on his hand that was still resting on her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his tone serious.

Olivia hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he was going to ask. "Sure. But that doesn't mean I'm going to answer it."

"When you came over here tonight…did you think about…this? Did you want this to happen tonight?"

Olivia gave a small shrug. "If you mean, did I plan this? No."

Elliot took in what she said. "That friend of Casey's that you're dating…"

"El." Olivia said. She didn't want to talk about that.

"Is it serious?"

"Do you think if it was serious that I'd be in bed with you?" she asked. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No." he said quickly. "But did you…" he took a deep breath, knowing he was probably crossing a big line. "Did you sleep with him?"

Olivia let out a big sigh. "I'm not going to answer that because it's none of your business." She reached up and stroked his cheek, then grasped his jaw and forced him to look at her. "What's this really about?"

Elliot looked back and forth between her eyes. "Liv. I've thought about this for a long time. Before I probably should have. But I've never said anything to you because I was afraid. I wasn't certain if you felt the same way. But when you were going out on those dates with those guys all I could think about it that it's not right. Because you're mine. You belong with me."

Olivia knew she should be pissed at his words…his possessiveness. But she had waited so long for him…to hear him say that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Elliot. You're wrong. I'm not yours." She pushed up into a sitting position and she saw the look of shock on his face. But then she gave him a big smile and pushed him back down on the bed, straddling him. She covered his mouth with hers, giving him a deep kiss. She pulled back and looked down at him, bracing her arms on either side of his head. "You're mine."

Elliot smiled. "I think I can live with that." He said, pulling her body down against his and holding her close.


End file.
